


The Knights Academy-part 1

by Bizzare_Kinker



Series: The Knights Academy [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Romance, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizzare_Kinker/pseuds/Bizzare_Kinker
Summary: This story takes place in the mythical world of Spira and it talks about a boy and a girl overcoming their fear and admiting their feelings to each other. (And it has a lot of sneezing in it…)Both of the main characters are +18 and you can decide what age they can be
Series: The Knights Academy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107755
Kudos: 1





	The Knights Academy-part 1

The Knights Academy (M/F)

various causes Part 1

T

Running through the corridor Tobias could already see the headmaster office. He hastened his pace.

Today was a special day for Tobias. It was the day when he would have been assigned his first mission. He really was excited for this. Since he joined the Knights Accademy he had dreamed of this moment. All of his classmates always made fun of him, of his clumsiness and of his status, they always said that he wouldn’t never be a real knight and why he'll never get any missions! Tobias knew that in part they were right: he was always sleepy during lessons and in training he was the most clumsy of all and the fact that he was a plebeian didn’t help. You could understand that he was a giff type just by looking at him: poor clothes, messy gray hair, huge glasses and a large red nose. He had trouble interacting with people and was known to be a loner with no friends.

But today it was different. This morning, he could not believe his eyes, when he saw arriving in his room, an owl of the academy bringing a letter in which there was written in capital letters: “YOU HAVE A MISSION” and below: “meet with principal Cid at 6 pm. today, he will give you the details of this joint mission” and then writen in red “this is a secret mission of the academy and therefore you cannot mention it to anyone "and finally ” Mission level: A.“

"What?” he thought" a Level A mission?! As my First mission?! That’s crazy! I can’t believe it! And what? It’s a “joint” mission? It means I have to do it with someone else?“. At first he was a bit nervous about it, but then he thought it could have been his oppurtinity to make friends with someone else. In the letter there wasn’t writen with who he had to do this mission so he hoped it was a nice person.

Tobias, almost arrived at the end of the corridor, was stopped by an itch in his nose. _”Ah… Hh-hah… Hhh… Hh-hhhh… Hehh! HatSHUU!“_ He sneezed loudly. He looked around and found the cause of his itch. Near the entrance to the principal’s office there were two pots of dandelions, maybe placed by some janitor, because Tobias didn’t remember seeing them there. And that was another reason he had no friends. His allergies, or rather: his sneezes. Tobias was a boy renowned for having lots of allergies and everyone in the academy knew about his sneezing. It was his biggest flaw. His sneezing. Tobias had a really loud sneeze. He was unable to control the sound of his sneezing and so as soon as he had an allergy attack everyone in the academy would heard it. "Hmpf” he said rubbing his nose “I should enter before I have a fit”.

And probably they already heard him.

He knocked the door. “Come in Tobias” Said the headmaster voice, Tobias entered the room and his heart skipped a bit. He almost couldn’t believe what he saw with his own eyes. In front of the headmaster desk, Tifania Pendelton was sitting on a chair. Tifania Pendleton was the daughter of the wealthy businessman Steven Pendleton. One of the richest men in the city. Despite her wealthy origins, Tifania was not a snobbish or arrogant girl, instead she was a pure and kind girl who helped everyone who was in need. And also she was considered by every boy in the academy as gorgeous, with a body a women would kill for and really beatiful eyes. As expected, she had a lot of admirers and had received many, many many declarations of love, all of which she kindly rejected. The only mystery that surrounded her was why she chose to attend the Knights Academy, since given the family, she could’ve easily made a fortune in other sectors. But she never answered this question clearly. Obviously Tobias had a crush on her. Since the first time he saw her he couldnt stop thinking about her, but due to his shyness he never spoke with her in his life. Well untill now.

“Please take a sit” Said headmaster Cid. Tobias sat down in the other empty chair in front of the desk. “As you can imagine you have been summoned here for a very important Level A mission” Cid took a breath “Listen to me carefully because I won’t repeat it a second time. Your mission consist to unveil and resolve the three calamities which are currently occurring in the southern region of Spira”

“The first of these three calamities is happening in the city of Panthel. It regards a Ragni Kai infestation that is happening in the village town hall. Your mission is to investigate the cause of this infestation and to extinguish it. The city of Panthel is not to distant from this academy so you should manage to reach it in two days by foot. As soon as you arrive there you will have food and accommodation for as long as it takes to extinguish this infestation. Quest Reward: 9000 Ryu. Any questions?”

“And what about the other two calamities, sir?” Asked Tifania

“Oh about those…”The headmaster frowned “We still don’t know much yet, In both letters we received it was written that the causes of calimities will be explained on the spot, but it was specified that they were level:A threats” Tifania and Tobias were both perplexed.

“So we don’t what are we going to face?” They asked at the same time. “No, exactely, it’s a mistery for all of us. In the letters it was written that for security reasons they could not specify the cause in a letter. So all you can do is ask those who are directly involved, that are: the mayors of Corel and Yami” Tobias was perplexed. Even though he had never been on a mission before, he knew that missions weren’t usually done that way. He took a quick look at Tifania. She too was as perplexed as he was. The headmaster sighed. “I know guys that it seems strange, but our academy cannot decline any request, no matter what kind they are” “You two will leave the academy tomorrow at 8 a.m.. A chariot will take you to a neighboring town and from there it will be a day’s walk to Panthel. All expenses have been paid. You are authorized to use your weapons.” “Now go get your stuff ready. No delays are allowed tomorrow.” Tobias and Tifania stood up at the same time.

Before they could leave the office, the principal stopped them for one last time. “Oh wait still! I almost forgot an important detail!”

The two turned around to look at him and noticed that he was holding a strange silver box in his hand. “Come closer guys, it will be quick!” Tobias and Tifana timidly approached and looked more closely at the box. The headmaster opened the box revealing a strange green powder-like substence in it. Then the headmaster held it closer to their faces.

“And now close your eyes…” Before Tifania or Tobias could ask any questions, the headmaster gave a strong blow on the dust and it flew right into their faces. The effects begin to be felt immediately. “What the-” Tobias couldn’t finish the sentence that he immediately started coughing. And then before Tobias could even utter a single word or syllable, the tickle in his nose surged to an unbearable level. Gasping for breath, he predicted an especially powerful sneeze…

_“He… Hh-heh… Hhh… eHh-ahhhh… Hehh! HASSSHUU! HASSHU! …AH-AH-AHHH…. ATSIHUUU!”_

The force of the last sneeze was so strong that it made him trip and fall into the chair where he had been sitting before. Tobias was about to ask the headmaster the meaning of this but then his attention focused on another detail. Tiffania hadn’t moved an inch since he fell.

“Are you ok-” “ _EH…EH-EHTSHII!!!_ ”

Tifania suddenly tripped on Tobias with a loud sneeze of her own. “Gesundheit” said blushing Tobias “thanks, you too” she replied while getting up. Was she blushing? Nah it should have been Tobias’s mind playing tricks on him.

“What’s the meaning of this?” Asked Tobias wiping his nose. “Yeah it didn’t make any sense!” Said Tifania wiping her too.

“I’m really sorry for the circumstances but I had no other choice. It was a specific request from the sender to have you sprayed by this green substance. It is written that this will help you with your Ragni Kai disinfestation mission, even I don’t know how” Tobias and Tifania were more perplexed than ever. What exactly were they going to face?

“Now you are free. Go and get your stuff ready!” The two obeyed instantly. After they left the office, before they could split in the corridor and go to their own way, Tifania gave a short greeting to Tobias: “Good luck for tomorrow!” “Thanks! To you too!” Tobias was blushing like never before.

“ What? Did she just talk to me spontaneously ?!” This was the best day in his life. Tobias quickly ran to his room so that no one at the academy would notice his excitement. As soon as he went inside he locked the door. He did not go out until the morning of the following day. He spent the whole night imagining his adventures he would have with Tifania in the next few days.

[MEANWHILE…]

In the girls dormitory there was a heart beating wildly. And it was Tifania’s. Since the she started the academy she had received many declarations of love, all rejected because of one thing: that boy. She was interested in him immediately.

He was not very smart or attractive like other guys but he had one thing that others did not: a sincere heart. He had seemed a good and kind boy to her from the first moment she had seen him. Besides, he had a certain charm in him. She had never spoken to him because she knew he was a loner and was afraid that talking would annoy him.

Oh and then there was the other thing… The fetish… Tifania since she can remember has always had a huge sneezing fetish. And because of that Tobias sneezing drove her crazy. They were powerfull and wet, just as she prefered. She would spent her days waiting to hear the echo of Tobias sneezing in the academy. She just adored them. And that moment, in the headmaster office, when they sneezed together? It was the best day in her life. Tifania looked at the red potion bottle on her desk.

A few days ago, out of curiosity, she went on the search of “somenthing” in the perfume shop in the city of Esthar (the city near the academy). She knew that perfumes made her sneeze, so she had a bandana tied around her face. (Also because that way no one would recognize her) The thing she was looking for she had only read in books and did not know if it even existed in real life. She couldn’t believe when she saw the red potion, on the last shelf, with the caption “STERNUTA POTIONIS”

“It is this what are you looking for?” Asked the old shop assistant.

“Humm… Yes! It is! Ehmm… how much for this potion?”

“Oh I see… these are rare nowadays so it won’t be cheap.. he he he”

“Money is not a problem”

“Well in that case, follow me to the cashier… he he he” Tifania found the shop assistant laugh a bit annoying but she followed her. Once they got there, Tiffania asked the old lady:

“Does this really work?”

“Oh you’ll see with your own eyes… he he he…” Before she could ask anything the old lady opened the potion and brought it right under Tifania face. Even under the bandana Tifania could immediately feel the urge of the sneeze. She gently squeezed her nostrils just in time, and she doubled over with a desperate

_“eee…eeETSHI”_

“Does this answer your question?” Tifania nodded.

“Good it will be 5000 ryu! he he he!”

And so she had managed to sneak the sneeze potion into the academy. She touched with her fingers. She didn’t quite know why she brought this potion to the academy either. She only wanted to see if it existed. But then she couldn’t resist the urge to buy it. But know she knew what she had to do. The next few days she had a chance to test the potion on the guy she likes. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Tobias sneezed a lot on his own so he won’t notice anyway. Tifana shuddered with euphoria. The next few days were going to be good days…

[THE NEXT DAY]

8 a.m.

Tobias and Tifana were standing outside the gate of the academy. They could see the carriage aproaching them. “Remember”, said the headmaster behind them “Our academy rarely fails any mission , so I expect the best of both of you” (Even if, when he said both of you he was looking directely at Tobias) “Good luck, and remember: never hesitate!” That was the academy motto.

“We sure won’t!” Said both at the same time Tifana and Tobias. Cid greeted them with a wave of his hand and went back inside the gate. The carriage arrived in front of them. “Are you the knights of the academy? Jump on! ” said the coachman.

“Are you ready, Tifana?” Asked Tobias shyly.

“You bet I am!” Answered Tifana checking the sneezing potion in her bag.

And so our journey begins…

**Author's Note:**

> So guys this is the first part of a series called Knights Academy, it’s the first time for me writing a snzfic so be gentle with me 😅
> 
> (and btw I’m not english or american so I might make few mistakes here and there, pls forgive me 🙏)


End file.
